


questions long overdue

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, bc i seriously hope this doesnt happen, carmilla influenced, moc!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:34:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Do you miss me?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	questions long overdue

**Author's Note:**

> destiel + hollstein quotes; inspired by an anon

“Do you miss me?”

It’s a simple enough question, one that had been running through Dean’s mind, for quite a while, now. The Mark on his arm surged with fury, once the words were out of his mouth.

Castiel looked up, and he didn’t pretend to not understand what the other man was getting at. After having to take back The Mark of Cain, to lock back up The Darkness, the Dean that Cas had known, that he had rebelled for, had quickly morphed into someone else entirely.

Sam, however, had found that this Dean could be controlled, and Castiel was too selfish to put what used to be Dean Winchester out of his misery.

Still, sometimes, Cas looked into those dark and empty eyes, and swore that he had seen a flash of green. Sometimes, the humorless laugh that rang dryly through the bunker, seemed to be less hollow than it truly was. It had been years since Dean had been himself, but Castiel could never forget, would never want to forget, no matter how much it ached.

“Like someone cut a hole in me.” The angel answered, after a pause. Dean doesn’t ask, ever again.

**Author's Note:**

> a comment a day, keeps the author at bay.
> 
> tumblr: heavensclaire  
> ff.net: ClairesNovak


End file.
